


good boy

by rizelmine



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Human Junketsu, Leashes, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizelmine/pseuds/rizelmine
Summary: a pleasant distraction





	good boy

“Apples.”

“Huh?”

There was a tug at the collar around Uzu’s neck. 

“You should pay more attention. The safeword is apples. Got that?” 

Junketsu looked down at him from her seat on his bed. Uzu was on his knees in front her with collar connected to leash in her hands. 

She didn’t seem very interested based on the expression on her face, but he wasn’t expecting her to be very into it. 

“I understand.”

“Good.” 

She narrowed her eyes as she caught Uzu’s gaze wandering towards his door. The second tug was a lot more forceful and brought him closer. 

“Are you worried Lady Kiryuuin might walk in and catch us like this? That’s too bad.”

Junketsu put both of her legs over his shoulders and drew him in even more.

“You should have thought of that before you asked me to do this in the first place.”

She squeezed his face with her thighs. 

“Besides you only want this because I look a bit like her, right? That’s fine. I won’t judge you that much.” 

Her free hand moved to the top of Uzu’s head as she felt his tongue against her. 

“Good boy… much better…” The soft panting made Junketsu sound a lot more interested then she did a few minutes ago.

Uzu pulled away slightly, and Junketsu could almost feel a cheeky grin against her thigh. 

“Well that was a real sudden change-”

Without hesitation and delicacy, she pushed him back down.

“No talking until I cum.”

His response was a non-verbal one, and it was the best one he could have given.

“...Keep this up and maybe I’ll reward you after.”

**Author's Note:**

> way back in 2014 uzu/junketsu was weirdly popular on pixiv. i witnessed this with my own two eyes and have seen the nsfw doujins. there was an anthology. this fic is dedicated to the memory of that. 
> 
> i also may have accidentally started shipping this so maybe expect more.


End file.
